


journey's (not) end

by withagun



Series: 100-Word Drabbles [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Humor, Immortal Fake AH Crew, that doesn't stick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withagun/pseuds/withagun
Summary: At least they're immortal. They can work out the rest.100-word drabble.





	

'Which one of you assholes decided to play 'Eye of the Tiger’ while I was dying?’ the Kingpin snarls. Four fingers point to Vav, one to Brownman. Vav’s innocent expression needs practice.

***

In his defense, 'Hold my beer’ was not intended to be his last words, but even Mogar should have realised that phrase is usually followed by severe injury. The broken neck easily regenerates, the teasing lasts weeks.

***

'Goodnight, sweet prince,’ Vagabond quotes, and waits for Vav’s body to heal.

'What the fuck,’ is the first reaction. Then, 'Hamlet, really? Not someone cool like Julius Caesar?’ Snort. ‘Theatre majors.’

**Author's Note:**

> Blame tumblr.
> 
> Come hang out with me [ on my tumblr. ](https://fahc-rvb-rwby-mckings.tumblr.com)


End file.
